The Journal of Theodosius Flavius: Dawn
by Colonel-Commissar Gaunt
Summary: Part One: The story of an epic Empire rebuilding, starting in 353 Ad, and ending by the death of the Emperor. Read and Review Please!


This is my first fic on RTW but you can find one short story on Golden Sun, under another penname I have long since abandoned, Felixthebest. Please don't flame, but I guess that's obvious, no?

Disclaimer: I don't own RTW or BI, these are now owned by Sega and were always owned by Creative Assembly.

* * *

_**The Journal of Theodosius Flavius, Emperor of the Eastern Roman Empire**_

**Introduction**

I am Theodosius Flavius, seventy-nine years of age and the Emperor, the _Augustus_, of the Eastern Roman Empire. I say Eastern Roman Empire, but I am wrong. Under my sovereign ship, I have conquered most of the known world, and as such, The Western Roman Empire is no more. If it still exists, it is in Gaul, and that was never the stronghold of an Empire. So, instead of Eastern Roman Empire, I should just say, the **_Roman Empire_**.

I write this, as I await my death, in Constantinople. My soldiers, my loyal guard numbering thirty men, stand outside, and I feel somewhat confined. After my conquest of Lepcis Magna, as I was about to set off to conquer the Berbers, Christian Heretics from Africa, they, as well as my Heir, the _Caesar_, Jovinus Gessius, have forced me back in the Great Imperial Palace.

And now I start writing my epic story of conquest and empire-building. It starts in the year 353 AD, while the _Pax Romana_ was still in vigour, the barbarians were amassing at the gates, and when I was named _Magister Peditum and Magister Equitum_.

**Part one: Ten Short Years**

_January, 353 AD_

Over the course of the year 353 Ad, I grew to be a man. A real man, who, one day, might be expected to lead the Empire to glory.

My father, Julianus Flavius, Amici Principis and Caesar, was the governor of Thessalonica, in Macedonia. As his son, I lived there as well, but only for a short time, before I went to Constantinople, to learn. Today, the ninth day of the month, my grandfather, Valens Flavius, Augustus, had summoned me, cutting short my studies, in more ways than one.

One of the most important days of my life was about to unveil its secrets…

I glanced at the time. Quarter to two. Fifteen more minutes before I would leave to meet my mentor, Decius Longinus.

I was in my room, awaiting the time to leave for my afternoon studies, reading a book on Hannibal Barca's military exploits when a messenger arrived in my room, panting, as if he had just run from the Great Imperial Palace at full speed.

'Messenger, take your time. It's not as if the Western Romans had decided to invade Constantinople, eh?' I said.

'My Lord, I carry a message for you from his Highness, the Augustus. He told me to make haste, and such is what I have done.' He replied, after a few seconds of rest. 'He wishes you to come as quickly as you may, for he has need of you. He told me this matter was to be treated with the utmost urgency.'

I was slightly troubled, for what could be so problematic to him as to require my aid? I knew my mentor said I was a good pupil, and that if I was to be Augustus, the Empire would be in good hands, but…

'Very well, I shall be there in a half hour. You can tell him that. At fifteen minutes past two.' I ordered him. 'But do not be too stupid and run as if a lion was after you.'

'Yes, my Lord.' He replied. 'But if I may, I would not run from a lion, for my name is Leo Rex.'

'All the same, the lion would despise you for carrying its name, and eat you as you would eat berries. Now go!' I said, putting an end to the discussion.

He left, and I then proceeded to dress in a correct imperial fashion. I settled on the _original _choice of purple and gold. (A/N: this is sarcasm, for the Eastern Roman Empire's banner was basked in purple, and as gold set out the social class of a person, this combination could generally be found in gatherings or war councils.) Then, at approximately ten minutes to two, I left to take care of some business before going to my grandfather.

First I went to visit my mentor, for I felt he should accompany me. I made my way to the study, a room full of books, parchment and records on every subject imaginable. I opened the door, but found nobody inside. Either he was kidnapped, sick, or perhaps he too was sent for, and had decided to leave at once. Choosing the later possibility, I left for the gymnasium. I entered the great hall, creating the main room of the building. On the far wall, were the different weapons available to any man who wished to train or spar for a couple of hours, if not more.

As usual, my fourth brother, Honorius Flavius was training with his long sword. Indeed later on, at six in the afternoon, we were to spar, as we do weekly. But the time changes a lot, for Fate is never written and we may yet alter it, no matter how the odds seem stacked against us. He is merely one year younger than me, but he is just as much a man as I. And maybe in some ways more.

'Brother! How fares you the day?' I asked.

'Well met, Theodosius. I go about my business undisturbed, in the way I like, but you, shouldn't you be with Longinus, studying? If you wish to spar, remember it's at six, I had said, and not five thirty.' He replied.

'Oh no, it isn't about that. Well partly. Listen, I have just been called by Grandfather and I believe Decius has also. However, I am not sure of having enough time to smash your backside later on.'

'"Smash my backside"? Are you sure about that?" He asked.

'Yes, quite, but jokes aside, I have fifteen minutes before I must answer to Grandfather, so I thought that I would be able to beat you now, instead of later.' I said.

'Whatever. Whether it is now or later that you shame yourself trying to best me in a fight matters not to me.'

'Don't delude yourself.'

'I kid you not.' He laughed, then went to the far wall, brought out a weapon for me and threw it. I catch the _gladius _by the hilt, a typical roman sword, and turned around, checking the blade. But before I could position myself, he attacked me!

The goal of our spars is to touch the heart with the tip of our swords, for it would be too easy otherwise. The heart is the easiest place to defend, so just touching that, **without disarming the other**, is not **that **easy.

Reflexes jump into place. Parry, blow, move forward, attack, counter, back off. Blow, attack on the left side, then on the right, from under, he attacks from the high left, counter, he strikes, parry, then back off, countering his attacks. I find an opening on his left, he counters as I move forward. We keep this up, going through some motions, until…

He backs off as I do, which is a mistake in the current action, but I welcome the pause, as it gives me time to rest slightly. He starts twirling his sword, and I recognize one of his favourite moves. He twirls his sword on his right side, then his left, then alternating both, more on his right side, before he finally charges and strikes. Hard.

I draw an arc with my blade, whilst moving forward to block his offensive with my full strength. My counter succeeds. As our swords clash, he shifts his weight on his right foot, and subsequently strikes on my left. But final as his attack would be, it leaves him ripe for picking. I quickly remove my blade, seizing it with both my hands, and lunge for the heart.

I thank God, for my offensive succeeds. I touch his tunic, and rip the cloth to prove my point. That I have won.

'Well tried, brother, but you lost.' I said, smirking. 'Or, as said earlier, I _smashed your backside_.'

'Ah but it happens, Theodosius. When one's sword is not ready, one can hardly be expected to best another, no?' he replied.

'Especially since one has made the first move, unless I am not very much mistaken.' I mocked.

'Quite, esteemed brother, quite.' He agreed.

'As pleasant this discussion is, I must now take my leave.' I bowed, and started to exit the hall. 'Fare well Honorius.'

'I shall, for as long as the carrion birds do not feast upon you.'

After my sparring bout with Honorius Flavius, I had to leave for the Great Imperial Palace. The quickest way was to go through the Market Sector of Constantinople.

Prosperous for our Empire, the trade is excellent but as goes the rule for commerce, a new starter would not be able to grow, since the city's construction costs are _quite_ high and the people are used to their usual seller. Another disadvantage, as improbable though it may sound the sector is full of crime.

Petty thefts, murder of Catholic and Pagan priests and high-ranking men abound. So much, in fact, that the governing body has abandoned all hope to fully restore peace and calmness to that sector. Big mistake. Even a member of my Family can be attacked. That day, I would be.

Walking silently down the street, I kept my thoughts to myself of course, but held my head high. I thought of our current situation inside and outside the borders of the Empire:

The Sassanid Situation, as we called it: having recently recaptured Hatra from rebellious citizens of theirs, it seemed we had reached a sort of settlement. Troubling as it may be, nothing can be done for now. The late governor of Antioch died of what appeared as a stroke. Poisoning, if you ask me, but I digress. A new Lord should be appointed soon.

To the north, the Goths have recently settled in Colonia Dacia. They spread the news of an "unspeakable horror of the East", as do the Sarmatian diplomats who come demanding an alliance. I have a feeling that the Emperor would bring premature war to them, the way they act.

The Western Roman Empire appears to prepare for an assault. Our spies gather that the Alemanni are hostile, if not aggressive in their eyes. The Franks also seem to have an expansionist attitude.

Within our borders, Pagans and Christians keep having troubles and disputes but … Also, some of my relatives are Pagans, which is unacceptable for a Christian Empire.

Now, as I am sure you know, when one thinks, ones capacities to register what is happening around are diminished, because the mind focuses on what you are thinking. This works in such a way that, for instance, when somebody puts a hand on your shoulder, you may be surprised as you were focusing on your thoughts, and weren't aware of a presence behind you.

**This can be dangerous.**

Suddenly, a hand grabs my pouch. A thief! I jump, grasp my short sword and run after him. Why it should happen today of all days, I don't know. I don't have time for it! This might take long; he is agile and manages to avoid most of the people of the Sector in his way.

I chased the burglar down a little backstreet with many corners. I thought I had a good knowledge of Constantinople. Well, I certainly didn't know of this place! Ah, as they say, Knowledge is Power, hide it well. He knew the layout to perfection, though. Who was he? And how long is this gonna last?

He turns and we are finally out in the light. A great marketplace opens before us. Many people, countless stalls are present. I spot some guards, next to a cantina to my left, and cry out to them:

'Guards! Catch that man! Hurry!'

I thank the Holy Lord; at least one of them is efficient. Ah! How I would love to have a strong army under my command! With my strategic mind, their boundless strength and courage, the Sassanids would be crushed, the Goths and Sarmatians slaughtered. And the Western Roman Empire … a massacre of millions! For God and the Roman Empire! But I halt that line of thought, and return to the thief.

The militia rush to intercept him. He makes a sharp turn to the right, and cuts through the aforementioned stalls. The guards and I follow him, but I direct them to go to his left, whilst I to his right. My plan works, as he can only move forward. We close in; almost neck to neck, and at my signal …

'NOW!'

I jump forward, reaching out and grabbing him! I pull the thief down, and we stumble into a stall with a great fracas. Two of the guards draw their weapons; place them next to the man's neck whilst the other helps me back to my feet.

'Are you all right, my lord?' he asks me.

'Yes, yes' I answer briskly 'For now, I want you to bring that man to the Imperial Palace. I will meet you there as soon as possible. If anyone asks you, you act under my orders, understood?'

'Aye, my lord.'

And with that, I finally left.

In Constantinople, there are five majestic buildings: the Coloseum, for gladiator shows, next to the great Urban Barracks. The Circus Maximus, for horse races and also the training of cavalry units like the Equites Catafractii. The Holy Basilica, symbol of our first Lord and God. The Grand Library, containing a million or so books, both ancient and the newest. Each novelty is found there immediately. And of course the Great Imperial Palace. Its magnificence has no equal in the world. The art found there is of excellence and the furniture exceeds ostentatious quality. Every room you enter, courtyard you go through, piece of furniture you glance at, you will be amazed. The Palace contains only the stuff of legend, from the best artists. Exquisite paintings, sculptures, all are wonders.

I entered the Hall of Greetings, purple cape billowing behind me, and followed my way, nodding to the different people I saw. The Throne Room being only fifty paces away, I hurried because of the late hour in the early afternoon. The violet-robed elite guards bowed to me and opened the doors. As I thought, Decius Longinus was there. Well built, tall, honorific sword strapped to his belt, he stands amongst the most important people of the city as a man of the Family. A proud member of our society, he is a sword master, but also respects the arts. A friend and advisor to the emperor, a fatherly figure and a mentor to me, he taught me most of what I know. White-haired, pale-skinned, but still young, nothing could – _should_ – shake my trust in him.

Next to him, sitting on the Throne as is his right, my grandfather, Valens Flavius; the _Augustus_ seemed tired and old for his age. He still has blond hair, but streaks of grey appear more every day. He beckons me to his side. I approach, then bow in respect and speak the traditional greeting to him:

'Hail Augustus, Lord of all that is mighty'

'Grandfather, how fares you the day? What business have you for me?'

'Theodosius, a grim day it is for me … and you both.' He said gravely.

'Why? What happened? An invasion? A death in the Family?'

'No, nothing so bad, although … But it is your welfare and education will not be helped.'

'Because …?'

'The recent Sassanid invasion of Hatra forces me to send a competent and good general in Antioch. He will direct the armies in a way to protect the eastern border of our Empire. I have decided to appoint this task to you.' My jaw dropped approximately a thousand miles.

'So grandson, you must leave as soon as you can. It is a long voyage and it will take time.'

'I will make haste. Will Decius accompany me?' I asked, recovering quickly.

'In your best interests, yes. While you are not warring, you will be expected to continue your studies. Decius will be there for that purpose. Also, in addition to fight and your lessons, you must endorse the role of the governor of Antioch. This means that you must take care of all business in that city, but also the region you govern and the area you control. For your young age and relative inexperience you will supervise Syria Coele, Cyprus, Phoenicia, and Arabia Superior. Do you know what his means?'

'Yes Grandfather, Decius has taught me the governing system. The ruler of Antioch, a very high social position, is also established as a sort of mini emperor, who answers only to the Augustus or to an older member of the Family. All the governors of a nominated area respond to him directly, giving him financial and military reports, which will then be sent to the Emperor for verification. I understand that the administrator also is named at a special function, like _Amici Principis_.'

It seems I have neglected to explain the special functions of some of the men of the Empire. Here they are:

The _Amici Principis _is officially seen as a friend of the Emperor, and a man who can do any dirty job…

The _Comes Dispositionum _has been appointed as the Count of the Imperial Calendar (and itinerary) in the Eastern Empire.

The _Magister Equitum_ has been appointed as the Master of the Cavalry in the Eastern Empire.

The _Magister Militum_ has been appointed as the Master of Soldiers in the Eastern Empire.

The _Magister Officiorum_ has been appointed as the Master of Offices in the Eastern Empire.

The _Magister Peditum_ has been appointed as the Master of the Infantry in the Eastern Empire.

The _Magister Scrinii_ has been appointed as the Head of the Imperial Secretariat in the Eastern Empire.

The _Comes Domesticorum Equitum_ has been appointed as the Count of the Household Cavalry.

These are other functions fulfilled by non-members of the Family but who sometimes accompany a General or Governor.

The _Patriarch of Alexandria_ has administrative responsibility for much of the Church in North Africa.

The _Patriarch of Antioch_ has administrative responsibility for much of the Church in the East.

The _Patriarch of Constantinople_ has administrative responsibility for some of the Church in the Eastern Empire.

The _Patriarch of Jerusalem _has a special claim to leadership of the Christian Church.

_Saint Augustine of Hippo_ is something of an authoritarian in Church affairs, and a man who proposes a doctrine of 'just war' in defence of Christianity. This man, though young, is a growing star of the Church. He brings many admirers to him, and some Catholics join the Imperial Army to defend Christianity.

That is all for now. Other men may be named and portrayed later.

'Correct.' Came the answer. 'Decius and I have talked about it at great lengths. The previous ruler of Antioch was the Magister Peditum. But I am the Magister Equitum.'

'Grandfather, you cannot!' I tried to contest, as I understood what was to ensue.

'Hear me. I do not have many battles yet in my future. I do not need that role. Our financial situation is almost a catastrophe, although that statement will never be told to the plebeians. I must take care of it, and do not believe I will have enough time for fighting, even against rebels and bandits. As well it may help you to gain popularity with the governors of the area you will control. That is the reason I now officially appoint you with the titles of Magister Peditum and Magister Equitum. The clerk of the Throne must have written that all down. And now, it has been decided; Theodosius Flavius, _Magister Peditum_ and _Magister Equitum_, accompanied by Decius Longinus, high teacher and advisor to the Throne to Antioch. May God preserve us all.'

Then, as one, came:

'Aye, my Lord!'

Decius and I proceeded to leave. But as we approached the door, the following call was heard:

'Friend, await, I still have something to tell you. Theodosius, you have a free afternoon. Spend it however you wish.' He then dismissed me with a wave of his hand.

Outside, I saw the leader of the patrol I had met earlier, with the other two men holding the thief. I could now see his figures for what they were. Well built, average sized, he had a short stubble, and gaunt face. He seemed young and tired although he was an obviously experienced thief.

'What is your name, man?' I asked him, harshly.

'…'

'What is your name? Answer!' I hit him.

'Servius Cicero.'

'A descendant of Cicero? The barrister?' asked the guard.

'Yes.'

'So he fathered a son?'

'Obviously. My family survived the centuries. But now, the money we have amassed over the years is waning. I have turned to burglary to sustain the fortune.' Was the lamented answer. 'I know it is not a suitable profession for a man of the Empire. I beg you for forgiveness, my Lord.' He beseeched.

'A thief makes good for a spy …' I murmured thoughtfully. 'Yes, Servius Cicero, come.' I told him, and then turned to the guards. 'You two leave him, you are now dismissed. Return to the Barracks and tell your superior that the sergeant is released of service. And you sergeant, what is your name?'

'Victor Hadrianus, my Lord.'

'Follow me.'

We then left for my home, the Domus Imperialis without any special problems during the trip. We arrived at approximately 3h20. I invited both men in the gymnasium. I went to the chest withholding several swords, all fit for spars. I chose the two sharpest and gave Hadrianus one. I counselled Cicero to back off, to avoid being hit. I quickly informed the former sergeant of the rules of a sparring bout. He acknowledged the aforementioned policies, and went to place himself. I did the same, after removing my robe and throwing it to Cicero. I raised my blade and nodded the thief to start the bout.

He raises his arm, and brings it down, while crying 'Pugnate!' (Fight!).

As soon as I hear that cry, I rush forward, swinging my sword right to left, then bringing it up, and finally crossing it diagonally. He backs away, and then counters my last attack. He proceeds to reach my heart, but I block him, and turn to his left, at the same time slashing to the right. He blocks, and turns in such a way that we are now face to face. He flicks his sword, and points it at my heart. Yet, I achieve the similar result, and simultaneously we pick off a piece of cloth over the other's heart.

'DRAW!' cries Cicero. For such is the result. There is no winner. We made our way to the living room.

'Congratulations, Victor Hadrianus. Great spar I must say. I fought my brother and he didn't succeed to even out the fight, although he attacked when I wasn't ready.' I commented.

'Thank you, my Lord. Such words from you are not what I deserve.'

'Nonsense. How long have you been in the militia?' I asked.

'It will be 6 years on the ides of February, Lord. I had joined the militia as an apprentice for the bureaucracy. But when I turned 16, I was granted a sword and the role of guard trainee, on the field.' He explained.

'So you have risen amongst the ranks at great speed.' I observed. 'Spectacular achievements I haven't heard of, or …?'

'I have been a sticker for justice, so the minor infractions were always reported. It has been a year since I have been a sergeant.' He clarified.

'Have you already killed?'

'No. It is my belief that any criminal must be sent to court before any form of punishment may be dealt.'

'Noble belief. Have you tortured a man, yet?'

'No. It is not the job of a field sergeant.'

'I see. Very well.' I turned to Servius Cicero. 'Cicero, when have you started stealing?'

'It has been 5 month, my Lord.'

'Why have you begun then? Why not earlier?'

Servius seemed uneasy. He looked as if what he was about to unveil was a secret none other knew of. 'Well, it all started in Caralis…'

'Where your ancestor was killed?'

'Yes. My family had been sustaining upon the considerable fortune Cicero himself had amassed. Thank God, for that. Some members had decided to endorse an active role in the society. Some were infantrymen, for our cover did not allow for cavalry. Others had been bartenders in the cantina, you get the picture. But the choices were unlimited, for we had books on all the works we could have needed. However, some of the most recent men have grown pompous and lazy. One spent an incredible 10 million denarii over the course of his life. The last five men have decided to grow the fortune again and did it in a correct legal manner. But the properties cost a lot. And it is now up to me to make the family wealthy again.' He illuminated me.

'But how did you get here?' I asked.

'I always had nimble fingers, and on Caralis my "talents" could not be exactly well exploited. So I decided to take the boat to Kydonia, on the isle of Crete. Then I went to Athens, and followed the road to Constantinople. I arrived 6 months ago. I now reside in a series of apartments, in the slums.'

'Well done. It must have taken you a long time to get here.' I said, impressed.

'Both of you have had an interesting past. It is time that things for you change. Victor Hadrianus. You may have had a good career in the militia. Now you will be by my side. Servius Cicero, you will follow me as well. Your times of hardships are now finished. I must leave soon for Antioch. I have been named as governor of that city and a General of the Armies. Victor, you may be Captain of the Guard or something like that. And Servius you could be a spy of sorts. I need men whom I could count on. You seem like people I can trust. So, I will give you accommodation here, in this house. You can choose whichever room you wish.' I said. I then started to write a letter. 'I would like you to bring this letter to the Great Barracks high commander. Everything is arranged. Just give this letter to the commander.' I gave him the letter, and he left immediately. 'Servius, go to the naval army docks, and requisition a fleet of 3 Bireme. The Admiral is of no importance.' He nodded, and I gave him a bag of gold. 'If they wish to know the time of departure, tell them sometime during the next two weeks. You can take a horse from the stable. Go!'

With that he left. I then returned to my room, took that book on Hannibal Barca's military exploits, sat and then read more of it with rapt attention. After all, Maharbal said "Hannibal knew how to gain a victory, but not how to use it". And so, during the next week I decided to read a book on the use of a victory, and how to push further a correct campaign. Later in the evening, I decided to eat a typical salad of Constantinople, knowing that I may not eat such for another decade or so.

And so, that ever so important day came and went. I became _Magister Peditum _and _Magister Equitum_. I met five very important men of my life and my fate was decided. The future of the Eastern Roman Empire was written in _Destiny_. For if that choice had not been made, _the impending times of hardship for men, and Glory for a man, would never have came_.

The following week passed in a blur. I had to prepare my future travel and read the aforementioned book. I found one on Caesar in Gaul, _The Gallic War_, which he wrote himself. The week after that one also held another important day. The day of the first of many battles I would personally command.

On the eve of the twenty first of January, the same messenger who had appeared in my home twelve days before came to announce me an important and sad report.

'Leo! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here in this late hour?' I exclaimed.

'My Lord, pleasant it may be for you, but not to me. Our Imperial Intelligence group has detected a company of brigands on the road to the Port.'

'And? What of it?' I asked.

'Well, the Emperor wishes you to take part of the battle. Not only take part, but direct it.' He answered.

'Me? Has he gone mad?'

'I do not believe so, my Lord. Actually, I should hope not, because if he had, the Empire would be in a catastrophic state, which encourages me to say, he is not.

'All right, all right! No need to be sarcastic with me! When is the battle?' I inquired.

'There is to be a war council tomorrow, at dawn, Lord. Amongst other affairs, that skirmish will be discussed.' He replied.

'It is settled then. Do you wish to stay here, for the night? It is late, and …' I proposed.

'Your generosity exceeds all, Lord. I will accept.'

'Also, you might know that I depart for Antioch in three days' time. Would you care to come? You are a quick, young boy and I would need such a person. How old are you?'

'Fourteen, Lord.'

'Then do as you please. Just keep in mind that any of my personal aids and assistants will be generously paid.'

'I can imagine so, Lord. I believe I might.'

'Then tomorrow, at dawn, we shall go to this so-called "war council", you shall stay by my side. You shall be my personal adjutant. For now, sleep well. May the night bring you no harm.'

'The feeling is mutual, Lord.' And with that, we went to bed.

The following morning, we left for the Imperial Palace, where Decius was awaiting me in the Hall of Greetings. We then went to the war rooms, where I met some of the Generals, trained from the best Scholae Palatinae. I also saw my grandfather, Valens Flavius in the centre of the room. He greeted me, and exclaimed to the people:

'And here comes the man of the hour!' All heads turned to us. I felt uneasy, but kept my head high, and asked:

'So, what is the situation?'

'Straight and to the point, as he should be.' Said a general. 'Oh, pardon me. Decentius Fulvius, General of the sixth grade. You will be using part of my division for the battle to come.'

'Honoured, General. What are the units?'

'2 Comitatenses, 4 Limitanei, 4 Archers and 2 Equites Auxilia. In addition to your unit of Imperial Household Bodyguard and your grandfather's.'

'My grandfather's?' I turned to the Augustus. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes, Theodosius, I will accompany you to attest your capacities in battle.'

'It is as you wish, my Lord. What is the amount of the enemy's troops?'

'A total of 94 herdsmen, 27 mercenary Equites Veteranii, 82 Bosphoran mercenaries, 164 mercenary Veteranii and 12 men guarding their own General, which makes a total of 380 men.'

'And how many are we?' Was my next question.

'80 Comitatenses, 160 Limitanei, 164 Archers, 52 Equites, 14 bodyguards for you and 20 for your grandfather. And that makes 492 men.'

'So we don't necessarily have a numerical advantage, if they are more battle-hardened than us …' I remarked.

'No, not really. But we do have two advantages.'

'Yes, our archers will bring down their numbers and our Limitanei will cut through their cavalry.'

'Then let us leave, prepare for this battle.' Finished the Emperor.

We went to the stables, to bring out the horses. While Leo held his grey horse he had nicknamed Daur and my white stallion, **_Fury_** and awaited me, I prepared for the battle. I brought out my golden armour and helm, purple cape, put them on and fetched my sword, **_Liberatus_**, given to me by my father when I left for Constantinople, eight years ago. I strapped it to my side, went to the front of the Domus, mounted my horse and accompanied by Leo, went to the Great Imperial Palace. Outside, we caught up with Valens Flavius, and the 34 bodyguards. I told him that Leo would accompany me to the battlefield. He accepted, and explained to me that we would leave the city and rejoin with Decentius Fulvius, where he would then give us full command of his division.

We marched along the central streets, Leo and my bodyguards behind me, Valens Flavius's column behind him, grandfather and grandson next to each other, together on the same quest. It would be so for another long time until that fateful day…

We met on the recruiting fields of Constantinople, the old _Campus Martii_. But now we called them the Battleplains. Decentius awaited us. During the last few moments of silence, I could see the 456 men, in their respective units, preparing for the battle.

'Fulvius, you are now to give us command of your men.' Ordered Valens.

'I will do anything for our Lord and Emperor. I hereby proclaim the authority of these 456 men to the Augustus of the Eastern Roman Empire.' Saying these official words, he then was dismissed and left at gallop's speed in direction of the city.

'Theodosius, I bequeath you the command of this division of the Army, and pledge myself to obeying your orders fully, with no rebuttal.'

'My Lord, I accept your instructions.' I said.

Then, when all the men were organized, we left for the battlefield. I had wished Leo away, back in Constantinople, because fourteen is too young for this. When we arrived, half a day later, I deployed the men so: the Comitatenses and the Limitanei in the front line, followed by the Archers. Finally, the cavalry, with my grandfather's unit and mine in the centre. I could see that the enemy knew of our approach, for they were already in formation, awaiting our charge. It seemed they had decided to make an infantry line, followed by a cavalry one. It was not a good idea.

I found myself gazing out at the battlefield. I found myself thinking that in a few hours it would be finished. I found myself praying God, that all I knew of warfare would be of some use here. I found myself praying to our Lord that I wouldn't …

'Theodosius.' I heard. Turning around I saw that my grandfather had come.

'Yes, Emperor?'

'It is customary to give out a few words to … encourage our men to fight.'

'Oh! Of course!' Many thoughts rush through my head. Great speeches that I have studied of Caesar, Pompey, even Crassus, a mediocre commander, and other great generals of history. I regain my calm, think of a speech and … 'Very well, grandfather, I will start in a few minutes, if it is of no trouble to you.'

'None appear. I await your address to the men with impatience. I hope it is good.'

'Me too. Good luck.'

'Also, Theodosius, do not worry. I will cover you at all times. I pray you would excuse such potential infractions of duty.' He said.

'Of course.' He turned to leave. 'And…'

'Yes?'

'Thank you.'

'Men! Hear me out and understand this; this battle ground is where we stand, where we may die. But we won't die! The enemies are so weak and we are so strong that we WILL FEEL NO PAIN!' A cheer. 'WE WILL HAVE VICTORY!' Another cheer.

'I am no friend to fear! This many men know about me. But I do know that fear can rob a man of his dignity and his honour. I also know that at this very moment fear is doing its work in the enemy ranks!' A tremendous cheer. 'Soon THERE WON'T BE ENEMY RANKS! FOR WE SHALL DECIMATE THEM! FOR ROME! FOR OUR DESTINY!' A colossal cheer erupted from the ranks. And the battle started.

I had decided to adopt a tactic of an all-out charge of the infantry, after a rain of burning arrows, despite the possible losses. Our cavalry units would flank the remaining enemy, moments before the charge. I thought that such a strategy would limit the deaths.

'ARCHERS!' I yelled, 'USE FIRE!' I ordered.

'AYE, SIR!' was the shouted reply.

'ARCHERS! ON MY ORDER! FIRE!' A flight of arrows rained down on the enemy. I decided to advance the lines, to see the possible results. 'MEN! ADVANCE!' At the same time, four hundred and ninety-two men moved simultaneously. Ten minutes later, I gave the order to halt and give the opponent another taste of a burning shower. This time the results were so much clearer. I would have averaged that fifteen adversaries died. I repeated, but they were ready this time. I deliberated for ten seconds

'ARCHERS OF THE FIRST AND SECOND, FIRE!' They shot their arrows, and I gave the same order to the Third and Fourth half a minute later. It worked to perfection. The enemy infantry had raised their shields against the first attack, but some had put them down, and these were incinerated. About 65 men died. In total, the tacticians had later estimated approximately 100 men died. I gave the order to charge. The infantry ran altogether and the cavalry walked on. The Equites First went to the left flank, and the Equites Second to the right. At the same time, the Imperial Household Cavalry marched forward.

We pick up speed, overtake the infantry and advance at gallop's pace. I feel the thrill of the charge, as we hurry across the plain to meet the enemy, with other cavalrymen, doing the same, with the roar of the horse's hooves on the ground and the moment of impact approaching. I see out of the corner of my eye the spear of my bodyguard lowering. I see the enemy, shielding themselves from the arrows coming down from the sky and at the final moment of the charge …

**_CLASH!_** The sound of metal against metal is deafening. As the tip of spears bang against the armour and the shields of the enemy infantry, I make out of the sea of heads the two Equites units, piercing through the defences, and the panic on some of our enemy's faces. Then, seconds having trickled by, I hear the sound of the Comitatenses charging in behind us, to support us. The battle seems won already. It would appear that I had overestimated our opponents and that they had underestimated us. That is the worst mistake a General can make. That is the mistake all generals make. And most times, that choice is deadly.

I regroup with my grandfather sometime later on. My horse, Fury is swift and agile. He evades most spears and those he doesn't only meet armour at their tips. Valens Flavius greets me and we proceed to kill the enemy together. By now, we have met the opponent's cavalry unit, and the Limitanei are doing their best to cut them down. The rebel general is withholding for now, but after an unspoken agreement, the Imperial Household Cavalry regroup, and we go around the enemy to meet the leader. He rests on his horse, and regards upon the battlefield with a dismayed look. He knows they are doomed, why continue this joke of a battle?

We charge once more, but this is a less glorious one. My grandfather and I affair ourselves on the leader, whilst the thirty four other men take care of his twelve defenders. Almost three times the amount, they die easily, with at the start three of ours for one of theirs. But the general succeeds in escaping us! He retreats further off in the battlefield and we pursue him. He stops a few meters later. And cries out to us:

'Lords! You are both of noble heritage, are you not?'

'Naturally, peasant. Why have you decided to fight us, when you knew that you could not win?' I ask.

'Have you ever heard of Spartacus, the rebellious slave who led men into battle for their freedom?' We nod. 'Then you should understand. I have heard that story countless times throughout my childhood, and now I have made a dream come true: to combat injustice!'

'You call injustice what you cannot understand! And now, let us fight!'

'You will die like dogs!' He snarls, and then charges us for what would be the last charge of the battle. He comes at us; we hold our swords and cut through him. As Valens unhands him of his shield, I pierce with my sword through his heart.

And that is the end of that.

We returned to Constantinople, three hours later. We had to make the list of the amount of death in each unit. Of the 490 men, only 300 remained. But I did not have to think of that. Decius met me in the Domus Imperialis. I presented Leo to him. And went in the dining room, where I met Victor Hadrianus and Servius Cicero. The departure being only two days away, I thought that I should assemble the important members of the trip. I greeted my two friends and invited Leo and Decius to sit. We ate, exchanged pleasantries, and got to the important point of the meeting.

'Good one, Victor, very funny.' I laughed with the others to a joke Victor had just shared with us. 'But, I am now sorry to have to cut short this pleasant evening. What we must still decide is what we will do for the travel. Shall we go around the Mare Nostrum, to Antioch's port, or shall we go to Ephesus, disembark there, and then leave on foot to the city?'

'I go for the latter' said Victor 'if you will, a little walking never hurt anyone, and honestly, it would cut costs a lot.'

'No.' contradicted Decius. I am old, and walking or even riding is not what my bones need. Besides, there is too much to move. The wardrobe, the books, there is just too much.'

'Hear, hear!' from Leo and Servius.

'It is settled, then. You are all free tomorrow to do as you please. Any amount of money you may need, just ask, and I will give. May your night be favourable to you.'

We all went to sleep, and the next day was for me spent reading Cicero's "Philipiques". We met spent another evening in company of each other, in the same fashion. The next morning, at dawn, I woke them up, and we left, on our horses for the Great Imperial Palace. We met with the Augustus, who wished us a good journey and reminded me of my duties. We then departed for the port where we met with the Admiral, one Lucius Maximilianus.

'Hail, m'Lord, how's the day for you?' he asked. I watched him for a short amount of time. He didn't seem to have noble genes in his blood, or even those from a middle class family, but I decided to trust him _slightly_ anyway.

'Fine. When do we set sail, Admiral?' I asked.

'In an hour's time, Lord, if you're ready by then. I can have one of my men bring your horses below deck, if you wish.'

'Please. Now, where are our sleeping quarters?'

'Let me lead you there now, m'Lord.' He answered.

I hadn't much to do, during transit. When I saw our barracks, I thought the less time spent there would be the better for me. Decius seemed to agree with me on that subject. So, we decided to help out the workmen. Just some menial tasks, such as bringing wood where it was needed and such things. But it was enough to occupy most of our time. Yet this was just what we needed. After about seven months, we arrived in the port of Ephesus, which was full of bustling activity. The Oriental Shipping Company, for instance, was the most important distributor of food in this end of the Mare Nostrum.

So, we arrived in Ephesus. Lucius had decided to stay on the ship, to oversee any replacement of food, weaponry and whatnot. Some of the Admiral's men brought out the horses and Victor, Servius, Leo, Decius, and I left for the Palace, from where Luca Flavius governs. He is my first uncle, an important and very wealthy man. But his children and he himself have grown lazy. They have a warrior's build, but they do not use it for the Empire. It is sad that such a city would have to support this tragic future. For example, it was the last stronghold of the Greek Cities, until they were conquered by the Seleucid Empire. Of course, it is quite protected by the other major cities and regions of our territory. However, in the case of our destruction, it would be our capital. A fitting end that would be, for we hold much of the Greeks. But I digress.

We arrive at the main doors of Ephesus. The city holds a main road, going west to east. Two, massive doors lay at each extremity, to the west, leading to the port; to the east, in direction of Antioch. The Pro-Imperial Palace lies in the exact centre, a Greek heritage, with the main plaza next to it. This made a chart of the city more or less useless. Only if one wished to find a house in a dark corner of a little backstreet, then one would need map.

I called out to the gatekeepers, a bunch of drunken louts in the afternoon. What a shame it is. Their answer is less than hospitable.

'… and go back from where you came from, idiots!' was the end of the tirade, containing a whole lot of less respectable words.

'Hear me!' I exclaimed. 'I am Theodosius Flavius, son of the Caesar and Lord of Antioch! I summon you to open these doors! Now!' It seemed there had been a reasonable person about, for we could then hear the mechanics working inside and slowly opening the door.

Then we left for the Pro-Imperial Palace.

We arrived in front of the aforementioned Palace. The Guards posted at the entry recognised me for who I was, and we entered. I have to admit, there is a reason to the laziness of the new governor. To live in such luxury would make one shun the battlefield. But that is no excuse. The Augustus himself fights for the Empire, and we must follow his glorious example.

A man comes forward, dressed in a noble suit, and announced to us:

'Welcome, Lord Theodosius. I am the Steward of Ephesus. If you would follow me, I shall bring you to Lord Luca. He eagerly awaits any representative of the higher government.'

'I understand.' I growled.

'Err…' He raised his brow slightly and then said: 'Very well. And what of your companions?'

'What of them?' It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. He seemed alarmed at my reaction.

'Well, Lord, I supposed they could wait in the guest room, or…'

'Yes? Or what?' I asked, my voice like a whip.

'Or they could wait outside during your discussion with Lord Luca.' He proposed.

'Listen. This man here' I said, pointing to Decius, 'is an advisor to the Imperial Throne, and is my mentor. Okay?'

'Yes, oh yes my Lord.' He nodded. I then pointed to Victor,

'This other one here is the captain of my bodyguard. He never leaves me. Understood?' He repeated his former movements. Now I pointed to Servius. 'He is the best spy there exists, and in my defence, accompanies me to root out any enemy.' And finally came Leo's turn. 'This fellow is my adjutant, my faithful companion. Now, what can you deduce from these four statements?' I asked.

'That they follow you and will be there during your audience with Lord Luca.' I could see sweat beads starting to form on his forehead.

'Good! Now, let us proceed!' I proclaimed, clasping my hands together. The sudden movement made the steward jump. I grinned, whilst Decius started tutting me ('Do not be so irresponsible!). At the same time, Leo, Servius and Victor started to laugh a bit.

The steward hurried and brought us quickly to the room where my uncle waited for us. His speed was, no doubt, owed to the terror my company must have forced upon him.

Luca Flavius was not an old man, being 29; he still held all his youthfulness. But in this city, that quality was useless for a governor. If you were young, go to one of the cities bordering the Sassanids or the Western Roman Empire. If you were lazy, go to Ephesus. But I had to admit that the bit of the city we had seen was encouraging and showed that Luca tried his best to improve the city.

'Lord Theodosius, what do you think of my city?' he asked.

'Splendid city. A real example of a roman town.' I answered. 'However, I did not see an extensive military occupation. I think I saw four or five men of the town militia. But I crossed half the city.'

'Ah, well you see, when a town like this one receives the punishment of a constant army, it angers the citizens.' He replied.

'I understand.' I say, slowly, but Luca mistook my tone for misunderstanding.

'You may be still a little young to understand such complex workings. How old are you, now? Fifteen?' He asked.

'Uh, sixteen actually. I have been given official Family rights by the Augustus on the 25 of December last, for my birthday.'

'Excuse me, then. What are you doing here in Ephesus, if I may ask?'

'I am en route to Antioch. My friends and I have very important business.' I answered.

'Are you to direct an army on the eastern frontier, against those Sassanids?' He said the word with false disgust, which led me to think he couldn't care less.

'Slightly more than that, I am afraid.' I sighed. 'Understand, uncle, that I have been given the post of Governor of Antioch.' I smiled. Luca was astonished and seemed … afraid? His following reaction proved my thoughts.

'Oh! Well … uh … congratulations! Ah! Yes, I see.' He said very nervously. 'Do you need anything from me? Help, transport, money? Anything?'

'No, we have all we need.' I answered.

'Good! Then… uh … If I am permitted, what other function has Father appointed you?' He asked.

'I am now Magister Peditum and Magister Equitum.' I replied. 'Actually, we would like to rest in this fine Palace tonight, before leaving once more. Is it possible?' I demanded.

'YES! Yes! Naturally! I will arrange that immediately.' Luca seemed anxious to follow any order now that he knew what I was doing. It was like he had something to hide from higher authority. I would investigate, at a later time.

'Is there anything else you have need of, Master Theodosius?' he asked.

'Yes. A map of the town, if you would.'

'Whatever for?'

'To go to the Cathedral. To pray the High Lord. Since I am the son of the Augustus's heir, I must show an example of the pious man. Even though I am only sixteen.'

'Of course. I will lead you to your rooms, and then you will be able to leave for the Cathedral.' Luca then snapped his fingers, and a servant came. Luca ordered him: 'Get me a map of Ephesus. Now!' The servant left, and my uncle told us: 'Follow me please.'

He brought us to a wide hall with many doors.

'This is the guest hall. You can choose the room you wish. However, I recommend the five first.'

'Thank you, uncle, but we will need a sixth room, for the admiral of the ship, Admiral Lucius Maximilianus.' I noted.

'Then another room will be prepared. Now, uh, you wanted a map of Ephesus, no? You can go to the entrance of the Palace, and it will be given to you. And so, I take my leave. Will you join me for dinner?' he asked.

'I believe so, uncle.'

'Then we shall see each other later. Goodbye.'

We proceeded to the entry, where as Luca had said, a servant held the map. I took it, dismissed the man and checked the map for the Cathedral. I found it about a hundred meters down the road. We left, and entered the building. We made the sign of the cross, and approached a priest close by.

'Father, if I may ask you for guidance?' I asked him.

'Yes, son?'

'My compatriots and I were wondering if we could meet with the High Priest of this Cathedral. If you have the time, could you arrange that?'

'Who are you?'

'Theodosius Flavius, son of the Caesar. My friends are important people with me.'

'Oh! Yes, I will tell him immediately. If you would follow me, I will bring you to his office.'

He led us through the Cathedral, which was a magnificent building. Eventually, we were told to wait in front of a door, where it seemed to be the entrance to a small room. The priest went in, left us for approximately five minutes. He then signalled us to enter, while at the same time, he returned to his normal duties.

Inside the room, an old man was sitting on the floor. White hair and wrinkles abounded but with a special manner. It fitted him, for the role he held.

'Father,' I bowed, falling on one knee. 'I wish to pray, and to atone myself of my sins.'

'Lord Theodosius Flavius, son of the Caesar … Is that really all you come for?' he asked.

'Pardon me, Father, if I do not understand, but what do you mean by that?'

'Straightforward … you will need that.' He replied. 'You do not demand the High Priest of a Cathedral only to pray and wish for reappraisal of sins. There is an ulterior motive, is there not?' he said, with a twinkle in his brown eyes. I made sign for my friends to leave.

'Forgive me, Father, for not saying all when I entered. I come for answers, and benediction. Who else has the sufficient authority to deliver these, except a High Priest like you?'

'You speak the truth, finally. Let us proceed methodically. First the Prayer. Repeat after me: **Our Father who art in Heaven**' I said those words again.

'**Hallowed be thy Name, thy Kingdom come, thy Will be done, on Earth as it is in Heaven, give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who have trespassed against us, and lead us not into Temptation, but deliver us from Evil, for thine is the Kingdom, the Power and the Glory, forever and ever Amen.'**

'… Amen.' I finished, after the High Priest.

'And now, I believe you wished to confess to me your sins, no?' he asked.

'Yes, Father.' I answered.

'So,' he said seriously, 'here and in front of our Lord and His Son Jesus Christ, do you agree confess your sins truthfully, so as to let me purge you of that Burden, in His Great Name?'

'Yes, Father.' I answered.

'Then, illuminate me, so I can ask our Lord for the correct forgiveness.'

'Hear me, Father, it has been a long time since it has happened but it is etched in my memory and soul now. Seven months ago, on the twenty first day of January, there was a battle, against Pagan followers but still… And I … I directed men in battle, and brought them to their bloody deaths! And, as the fight was lessening, I had to fight against their leader and … and I … I kil… I kill-' The Priest silenced me, raising his hands, palm forward.

'Hush, Son … I understand your distress. I can say, in the name of the Lord, that you have repented for your sins, and you are purged of such sins.'

'Thank you, Father.' I said, as solemnly as possible.

'Now, for the answers. I imagine the questions are no simple matters.'

'You are correct. Concerning that battle, will that have any consequences when I pass away?'

'No. Unless you have been baptised, already.' He replied.

'And, what of my entourage? Should I consider engaging a Priest for one? For the sacred rites and for prayer one would be useful, no?'

'Of course, Theodosius, you should, to pray for the dead also.'

'Even the enemies?' I asked.

'Naturally.'

'And the Pagans, or Sassanids?'

'Yes, they are those who must be prayed for the most.'

'But! Why?' I questioned.

'You must have studied the works of some great writers on Christianity, am I correct?' he replied with a question.

'Naturally. It is required reading for any member of the Family.' I answered.

'Did you, per chance, read Eusebius Hieronymus Sophronius "_Of the Bible: an Interpretation for Roman Society_"?'

'Yes. An interesting piece on how to live by following Christian obligations in our society.'

'Do you remember in Chapter seven, when he speaks of the graves?' he asked. 'Can you think of the main idea?'

'If I recall correctly, he said that graves had to be erected for all men. Firstly for Christians, then for the non-believers.'

'Why for those people?' he questioned further.

'Because it was a way to help those men on their path to righteousness and to pray the Lord for their forgiveness and acceptance in Heaven.' I replied. 'OH! I see, now. That is the answer to my question! Oh, how simple! Thank you for your assistance, Father'

'Is that all you required of me, Theodosius?' he asked. Thinking that I had taken enough of his time, I decided to leave.

'Yes, Father. Once more, I thank you in the name of the Empire.' I said.

'Theodosius.'

'What, Father?'

'Trust your heart, and your instinct.' He said.

'I will, Father. Farewell.'

'May the Lord bring us together again.' I began to leave, when a thought struck in my head.

'Uh, Father, if I may one last time?'

'Yes, as you know, it is not stupid to ask, but it is not to.' He said.

'Uh … what is your name?' I asked, and the High Priest seemed puzzled by my question.

'Silvanus Antio. Why?'

'So I may pray the Lord for your longevity.' But, I had another idea working in my mind. And I left the mystified priest alone.

'You finished, Theodosius?' I heard, as I exited the room and closed the door behind me. My comrades were awaiting me in the hall. Servius and Victor had been talking about the Empire's cities, notably Athens, where they had both stayed in. Leo and Decius were conversing about the state of affairs with the Sassanids, I had gathered later, until my mentor asked me the aforesaid question.

'Otherwise I would not have left the room, Decius. You know that.' I replied.

'And, how is the man you met?' he questioned.

'You'll probably meet him soon enough.'

'By which you mean?' interrupted Victor.

'By which I meant what I said. Now, enough. I wish to go to the stables for Fury, understood?' No comment. 'Good, let's go.'

We arrived at the Hippodrome, where our horses were cared for. I was disgusted. The state of the building, and the poor care for the animals is appalling. And this was supposed to be where the important people's horses were held! I immediately pitied the poor beings, and called for anybody associated with the building's work.

'You, there,' I snarled having decided to treat them like they treat animals, 'Do you know where Lord Theodosius' horse Fury is?'

'Uh…uh…' he looked around.

'You have half a minute to tell me, so hurry up!'

'I'll go see, sir.'

He came back with a man who seemed to be in a higher position.

'Yes? You inquired about Fury? Theodosius' horse no?'

'Yes, bring me to him now!' I ordered.

'Follow me, then. If I may ask first, who are you?'

'My name is not important,' I said menacingly. 'Just bring me to the horse.'

'Very well.' He brought us inside the main _storage building_, I read on a plaque. He then led us to the white stallion I had learned to be friends with. I told him that I would now leave with Fury.

'If that is what sir wishes. A payment is needed, however. Uh… one hundred denarii, if you would?' An unreasonable sum, of course, but I wanted to hurry and bring Fury out of this … hell for animals. Dung, a smell he had barely ever smelled before, ran abundant. I brought out a pouch with the hundred denarii.

'Here,' I said, 'However, I'll let you know that when I am supervisor of Ephesus, you will be thoroughly investigated, and if it is still in this state, you will be closed down.'

' "Supervisor"? What do you mean by that? And, really, who are you?' He asked.

'I am Theodosius Flavius, newly appointed Governor of Antioch, and not yet supervisor of Ephesus.' And with that, I left, rejoining my friends outside, and leaving a quite aghast man behind me.

'And so, I say to him "I am Theodosius Flavius, newly appointed Governor of Antioch, and not yet supervisor of Ephesus." With a healthy emphasis on _not yet_. I could have sworn he wet his pants.' I recounted my meeting with the man who was supposed to be in charge of the stables. 'Honestly, the state some places are today … horrible, wasn't it , Fury?' I said, petting him. He whinnied as an answer. 'Ha ha! See, even the animals start to complain! But don't worry, I'll take care of it as soon as possible.'

'So, what did you want to now?' asked Leo.

'Well, I thought we could go and check the boat. Also, we should alert the captain that he is expected later at the Palace.' I answered.

'And then?'

'I have some … urgent and important business to attend to now. I will do that then, whilst you visit, or rest, or do what you want. It's a free world, right?' I replied.

'If you say so, Theodosius.' Said Victor.

'Good.'

We arrived at the port, and asked a workman where the Admiral was, and went in direction of the place he indicated. But we found him arguing with a man.

'OH COME ON!' Lucius raged. 'LISTEN! Theodosius Flavius gave me the gold for _proper maintaining_, as 'e say, of the bleedin' ship! What is so strange about that?'

'Just the fact it's five hundred denarii, and you look like you came out of the worst place in Rome and smell it, tells me that you are lying!' the man replied, not quietly. Lucius threw his arms up in exasperation, and then looked around, shaking his head. He spotted us, and waved in our direction.

'LOOK! There he comes! Now you'll be able to ask him _in person_.' He moved near us, and said 'Here, Lord, is somebody who don't believe you gave me that money earlier, to care for the ship. Tell us, please Lord, who's right, me the Admiral of a respectable Bireme of the Imperial Fleet, or this guy, a bloke who looks at ships, gives a couple of orders per day, and then drinks 'till he sleeps, the way he looks like.'

'Uh …' I started. 'Let's uh-'

'WERE YA' BLEEDIN' INSULTING ME!' the other guy interrupts.

'Well, what da ya think, moronic idiot that you are?' Lucius answers. 'Come on, I mean, you didn't know I was insulting you?' he turned to me. 'Lord Theodosius , let us go and try to find someone responsible to talk to.'

'Are you giving me an order, Admiral?' I asked. 'Anything which happens here will be on my command, understood?' Both men facing me nodded. 'Good. Now, you will permit this respectable Admiral of the Navy, Lucius Maximilianus, to carry on with his most important duties. I expect you to assist him in any way possible. Also, any man who is not doing anything is to be committed to the Admiral's workforce and five hundred denarii will be deducted from your wages for the next six months. Three thousand denarii in total. Any objections?' I stared him down – or, should I say, _up _– as hard as possible, which seemed to be good enough for a sixteen year old against a thirty-something. He, of course as subsequent reaction, declined the offer to voice his qualms about my order. I turned to Lucius and said, conserving rigid formality: 'Admiral, you have been given your orders when I had left this morning, and will pursue them, effectively working in conjunction with this man.' I told them to get on with it, but held Lucius a moment and told him that he was expected to come to dine with the Governor of Ephesus and my friends. Also, I informed him that he should dress sharply, and should find half-an-hour to buy something in case he had nothing. He proceeded to go and finish the work, as I proceeded to do mine.

I returned to the city, and went to a darker place of Ephesus. The place I speak of has a specific role. I would use it as far as possible, and I wouldn't accept any refusal about my inquiries.

I stepped up to the main desk, and inquired about their type of business …

At the same time, so was reported to me later, my friend Servius Cicero had spotted two rough and gruff men, speaking with a rich and aristocratic person. He had decided to follow them, up to a cantina, closer to a bar in appearance. They entered that building, and he did the same. They went to a little room in the back and started to exchange words. The two men wanted more than what was proffered to them. Servius saw this because he was sitting in a corner, directly in line with the door, which was slightly opened. The rich was however very persuasive, somehow, and his case was won. It is only lucky that Servius had been there, and that his room is adjacent to mine, with a connecting door …

My business finished, I returned to the Palace and read a book for the rest of the afternoon. We ate dinner at seven in the evening and then went to bed. But, before I was able to have a correct sleep, without any disturbances, I had a little problem …

I was told later that I had been sleeping quite profoundly at the start of the night, but somehow I had still heard the sound of footsteps, in the middle of the night. I woke up, listened closely, and thought nothing of it. However, I decided to keep a small dagger next to me, on my bedside table, and went back to sleep. It appears that Servius was unable to lie down and rest, so he was walking down the hall and heard the same footsteps I had. He hid himself, and quickly returned to his room to take his own dagger. And so, he went in a dark corner, so the infiltrators wouldn't see him. He told me that they went to my room, he went after them, and they picked the lock. They entered, and …

'AARRGGHH!' I hear, waking up suddenly and taking my dagger. I unsheathed the blade, held it in front of me. I looked around and saw a man holding back another and a third man, moving near me as silently as he could. I got out of bed, and assaulted the third person. After a brief exchange, I won over him, and could help the first man, whom I had recognised as Servius. He was struggling with the other guy, in such a manner that attacking him was out of the question. I got close to the would-be assassin and hit him in the stomach. Hard. He toppled over me, unconscious and I let him fall on the floor with a big THUMP.

'You okay?' asks Servius.

'Yeah,' I reply, 'How did you know I was about to be attacked?' He recounts his tale to me, and I thank him. 'Well, in any case, better go back to sleep. Busy day tomorrow, huh?'

'Indeed, see you in the morning.' I wish the same, and return to a finally peaceful rest.

The morning came, as it had to, and we regained our ship after having said farewell to my uncle. The departure was short, swift and good, the correct way. But, I sensed distrust from Luca. He seemed perturbed by the assassination attempt on my life. Misguided person. The boat was just as uneventful as the first time. But this time, there had been less work to go about, since the ship was in better state than at the beginning of our journey. So, we turned to reading to pass time. I was on my fifteenth book – or was it sixteenth?- when we arrived in on Cyprus, in Salamis' port. Another bustling city, we rested there for a night, before we left once again for Antioch. We spent the last month to reach it of our year and a half trip.

The Port was a majestic prelature of the city's might. It was a large city in its own right, and had been named Ebonheart, because of the stony sight of the docks when one arrives by sea, or of the gates when one comes on foot or horse. Its personal militia kept guard, criminals sent to the port's own prison. The town's Governor was to Antioch's as a Caesar was to an Augustus. I decided to meet him as soon as possible, to see the man and check his methods. And if they aren't correct, I will right them, with Death in the middle.

Lucius had thought it better to send a little boat with him, my entourage and two of his men. We did so, and arrived on the ground. The Port of Ebonheart serviced the boats so: it was divided into sections controlled by a dock master, this man would approach the new arrivals and demand information, such as how long they would stay, why they were here, cargo etc … One section could hold fifty boats, and there were ten sections, without counting the Navy's own docks. These were differently managed, where the Admiral of the whole fleet would deliver the required information at an office upon their immediate arrival. Yet, we disembarked in the regular docks, because we didn't have a military pursuit. A man came, as we had expected him to, and we stated our business. Explaining clearly that I had been ordered to take up the role of governor of Antioch, that I had brought my personal items, and that I took charge of any infraction my friends made, we demanded audience with the Governor of Ebonheart's economy and military, a man named Vespus Macrianus. The dock master led us to a building resembling a Governor's villa, where Vespus obviously resided. He told us to wait in the entrance hall. After a few minutes, a man, short-haired and slightly fat, came out and greeted us arms open and exclaimed with a booming voice:

'MY LORD! How glad I am to know that Antioch has now a new Governor. But, have you wanted this role?' he asked, and continued without waiting for an answer, 'Never mind, let me tell you, brace yourself. Don't find yourself besieged by paperwork. Paperwork! This is worse than anything anyone has ever known!'

'And you would know?'

'I have lived it! Hell for two years! But now it's your turn, and you are lucky. I am still here for Ebonheart. Poor Valens.' He sighed.

'Lord Valens Flavius?' I corrected.

'Yes, yes Lord Valens Flavius. He's got the whole Empire to manage! I don't know how he manages.' He smiled at his own pun, and went on. 'But anyway, welcome and all that. Now, there are some things you need to know.'

'Such as?'

'Data. OH! I made my aide do a list of all that boring stuff. He'll give it to you later. Umm… You can stay here for the night, and tell me if there is anything else you need. All right with that plan?' he asked.

'No. I am now governor, and you obey me. You will come to Antioch in seven days, when I am ready. There will also be the Governors of the cities I supervise. And I will leave immediately. So find that information now, or I will have to wait, and I don't like waiting.' I advised him. His attitude changed immediately, understanding that I meant business, _my way._

'Naturally, my Lord. I will find it today, provided you wait a couple of hours.' He requested.

'A couple?' I arched an eyebrow. 'A couple?' I asked again.

'Or… or maybe … perhaps…' He said, stuttering.

'Perhaps less, or maybe closer to one hour?' I suggested.

'YES!' he exclaimed. 'Yes! One hour should be just fine.'

'Then I will be in the cantina, should you finish earlier.' I explained.

'As soon as the deed is done, my Lord.' He bowed like the pitiful person he is. It was then that I decided that the managing of Syria Coele would change and _soon_.

My decision to leave for Antioch immediately wasn't well perceived by the Governor of Ebonheart, for he wished to show me more, and to fall into my good graces. As if it ever could happen.

So we departed, an hour and a half after my brief meeting with Macrianus, accompanied by Lucius Maximilianus. The admiral had thought it better to stay with me, when I asked later. He said he owed me thanks for having roused him from the deep slumber a shipwright can be. And he thought that he could be of use, for the Imperial Navy. We were on horses, with as little luggage as possible, to arrive as fast as we could. And, sure enough, a day and a half later, after sleeping in an inn, we found ourselves in front of the Great Gates of Antioch.

It appeared to me that someone had been sent forward, to warn the citizens of Antioch of our arrival. The simple fact that the gates were opened, that the people of the city were gathered, cheering and separated to form a path informed me of that.

As majestic a prelature Ebonheart was to Antioch, as regal and imposing was the path opened to us. Not only the gates, but also the buildings surrounding the road and the men and women congregated to celebrate the arrival of a new governor. I guessed they expected some kind of tax change, in their favour.

Fact is, I had no idea what to do there, when I arrived. I had already established the fact that I wanted to meet with other governors, especially those whose region I supervised, but otherwise… But then, as I rode on my horse, waved to the crowd, I reassured myself that Decius was near me, and would help me, being the advisor he is.

Back to the people, however, I saw that all manners of person came. The richer classes, as well as the lower ones, were clothed as well as they could, but all appeared content, or some form of content.

These men and women paved my way to greatness. It is by the people that great leaders come, and without that support they perish.

And I would not perish, until I was ready.

* * *

Meh. Half a cliffhanger there. You'll just have to review this to keep me updating. 


End file.
